


休息室的公用小狗

by Arrrktwenthree



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, 抹布
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrrktwenthree/pseuds/Arrrktwenthree
Summary: 每一天，进出他休息室的人都络绎不绝，就好像那儿是一个热闹的市场，而他就是那件最引人注目的珍宝。
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 42





	休息室的公用小狗

**Author's Note:**

> 写得太嗨忘了肢体接触恐惧这么色的点...就当他习惯了吧...  
> （我就是馋他的身子.jpg)

不得不说Sam真的棒极了。他的身体由于常年的工作变得坚韧，肌肉饱满又有弹性，在肩胛处有两道明显可见的勒痕，微微下凹，是诱人堕落的红色。他的手脚由于冻伤发黑发紫，躯干却因为缺乏日晒而光洁雪白，上面遍布黑色的掌印——虽然那是往返冥滩的痕迹，但更像是被很多人使用过的标志，是大腿根部的正字，是一个婊子的铭牌。  
对，Sam Porter Bridges，传奇送货员，也是所有人的小婊子。每一天，进出他休息室的人都络绎不绝，就好像那儿是一个热闹的市场，而他就是那件最引人注目的珍宝。  
他不是一个脆弱的玩具，这具身体的承重量要超出凡俗。每个人都想尽可能地向外倾诉自己，但在这里，沉默是Sam的优点，他不多话，但来者不拒，他的身体好像始终为这个世界打开。  
他沉静地对待每一个造访者，不论他们是谁，或用怎样的眼神扫过他的全身。就好像对待他接到的每一单派送一样，他无所谓也不在意，只是接受，然后完成。“随便吧，反正你们也会趁我昏过去的时候操我的屁股。”

“Good day, Sam.”房间里的通讯器响，Sam就知道他今天注定又不能睡上一觉了。那些人就像真正的嫖客一样，以一种饥渴的态度围住他，一边摸索着他的身体一边啧啧称奇。  
不管是派送还是性爱，Sam都是精英级别的人物。就像已经习惯负重一样，他也习惯了不同的人在他身体里进进出出。最开始他还会反抗，试着背过身去，或是用拳脚对抗。但是渐渐地好像他就习惯了，对于来到的人，他有时甚至看都不看，听任对方把他脱光，对着他的屁股露出丑陋的性器。Sam的体温偏高，在情欲的催化下像一块炙热的炭火。皮肤因为反复揉搓发红，看上去就像发情的动物，映衬着身体上的伤痕印记，使他显得过分性感可爱。他的胸肌发达，粉嫩的乳首暴露在空气里，任人揉捏把玩。他也会听话地跪下，用温热湿润的舌头舔舐他面前的任何东西。嘴唇已经因为过度吸吮而肿大，呈现出鲜艳的血色。眼泪突破泛红的眼眶，顺着泪沟在脏污的脸颊上划开一条干净的泪痕。  
有时候有好心的人会帮Sam套弄一下，一直得不到满足的阴茎跳动几下就很快缴械投降。那人把沾满精液的手指塞进Sam的嘴里，他就乖巧地把它们舔干净，胡茬上还沾着不知道是谁的痕迹。  
一般大家对待Sam还是带着敬仰的态度，但渐渐地一些大胆又心细的人发现他似乎从不拒绝。于是爱抚有时会演变成凌辱，他们把他拷在铁杆上，双腿大开，粗暴地迫使他容纳数根性器。又或者揪着他的头发，把他的脸死死地压在镜子前面，逼他看自己因为快感而充满欲望的蓝色眼睛。他们让他吞下腥臭的液体，放荡地用下流的话辱骂他刺激他，再把他丢进浴室里看他对着马桶呕吐，看他晃晃荡荡地站起又倒下，头发黏在额头和脸颊上，躺在地上大口喘息。  
酒足饭饱的食客是不会在意杯盘狼藉的，他们心满意足地留下无数虚拟的点赞，然后转身离去。Sam多数时候都是自己打理自己。有很多次他从昏睡中醒来，身上沾满了不同人的体液，关节酸痛，眼角乌青，柔软的头发结成咎，额角甚至还有干涸的血迹——又是谁动作粗暴，让他的头撞到铁质的床角。他就这样拖着破烂的身体走进卫生间，浑浊的液体从股缝留下来，在地板上留下水迹。花洒在头顶打开，污迹被水流冲刷干净，他又显现出纯洁干净的模样。腰部的淤青开始疼痛，冻伤在热水的刺激下发涨发痒，抓挠不到，他就用牙齿去磨咬，就像一条小狗那样。  
谁都知道，小狗是很好哄弄的，它可能会呜咽几声躲远，但不管你弄疼它几次，让它流血受伤也好，只要叫叫它的名字，拍拍它的头，它就又会回到你身边来，一语不发地舔舐你黏腻肮脏的掌心。

大家就是这样对待Sam的，以对待一条小狗的方式。


End file.
